Kindergarten Seating Chart
by xo.ashh123
Summary: Ally was starting her first day of kindergarten and she was nervous thinking no one will like her. But who knew a seating chart would change all that. Three kids became her best friends and the four of them were inseparable.They're 18 now and about to start college. What will happen when they start to realize that there is more than just friendship? /Auslly and Trez.
1. Seating Chart

"Mommy, do I have to go?" a 5 year old Ally asked her mom. "Of course you do sweetie. You'll love it!" her mother said while driving to Lakeshore Academy. "Oh… okay… BUT WHAT IF THE OTHER KIDS DON'T LIKE ME?!" Ally said with tears starting to form in her eyes. Her mother continued to drive to the school and once they parked, she looked at Ally with a smile on her face and said "Sweetie, they will like you, don't worry. You're a friendly, loveable, sweet person Ally." Ally couldn't help but smile at her mom. Ally's mother stepped out of the car and walked to Ally's door and held out her hand to her daughter and said "Are you ready Ally?" Ally was hesitant at first, but she grabbed her mother's hand and with a smile on her face, she said "Ready! Let's go mommy!"

They walked hand in hand to room P7 where the teacher was at the door greeting all the other students and parents. When they reached the door, Ally was starting to get shy and was hiding behind her mother. The teacher smiled and said "Good morning, my name is Mrs. Peterson and I will be your daughter's kindergarten teacher" she said to Ally's mother. Ally's mother smiled at Mrs. Peterson. Mrs. Peterson noticed Ally hiding behind her mother and smiled and kneeled down to Ally's height and said "Well who do we have here?" Ally peered behind her mother and with a small smile said "Allison Dawson, but I like to be called Ally". Mrs. Peterson smiled and said "Ally, what a lovely name. Would you like to go play with the toys in the classroom?" Ally smiled and nodded. Ally then looked at her mommy and smiled and hugged her mom and said "Bye mommy" and her mother said "Bye sweetie, I'll see you later" and Ally nodded. She turned back around to see Mrs. Peterson with her hand held out; Ally grabbed her hand and walked inside the classroom.

Ally couldn't believe her eyes, the classroom was huge with lots of colorful posters on the wall, a corner full of books with beanbag chairs, an area for painting and arts and crafts, an area with bins of building blocks in every shape, color, and size, but the one thing that caught her eye was an area full of different instruments, a triangle, a tambourine, a small guitar, a piano and many more. She was so excited when she saw the piano. Mrs. Peterson noticed Ally's reaction when she saw the piano, she smiled and looked at Ally and gestured her to go to the piano. Ally's smile grew wide, she let go of her teachers hand and walked to slowly to the piano. She started to play random notes and then she remembered the song her mother was teaching her, it was a simple song, but she liked it, she played Ode to Joy. Once she finished, she noticed that everyone was looking at her, she started to get nervous and she started to chew a piece of her hair and walked behind the teacher. Everyone clapped and Ally made a small smile at everyone.

About 10 minutes later, Mrs. Peterson got everyones attention and said "Hello everyone, I hope everyone is having a good time so far, right now I would like for everyone to stand at the back wall and I will assign you tables where you will be sitting for the rest of the school year." Everyone walked to the back of the room and waited patiently for their name to be called. "First table I would like Dez Fisher, Austin Moon, Trish De La Rosa, and Ally Dawson" Mrs. Peterson said. Dez, Austin, and Trish ran to their table while Ally just walked slowly. She sat at the table and noticed a red hair boy with freckles, a blonde hair boy with a pic around his neck, and a curly brown hair girl with a zebra shirt on. The blonde hair boy was first to introduce himself, "I'm Moon, Austin Moon" he said with a smile, then the red hair boy introduced himself "I'm Fisher, Dez Fisher" he said grinning, the curly brown hair girl was next "I'm Del La Rosa, Trish De La Rosa" she said while rolling her eyes. Then all three pairs of eyes were on Ally. Ally started to become nervous again, but she still managed to introduce herself "I-I'm D-Dawson, Ally Dawson" she said with a small smile. They nodded and smiled and they started talking "So Ally, you played really good on the piano" Austin said, "Oh my god, you totally did!" Trish said, Dez just grinned really big and nodded his head. Ally smiled and said "Thanks, my mom was teaching me that song. But I'm really shy, I don't know how I did that to be honest." "Well your mom is a great teacher and don't be shy, you're really good" Austin said smiling. Ally smiled. Ally remember the pic around Austin's neck, she looked at Austin and said "Do you play the guitar? I see a pic around your neck." Austin glanced down and touched his pic and chuckled "Yeah, I play the guitar, I'm still learning though." Ally nodded. Trish then said "Well since we're going to be together for the rest of the year why don't we become friends!" Dez was thinking about it and then said "No, BEST FRIENDS!" he said smiling. Austin then jumped in and said "I agree, BEST FRIENDS!" he said grinning. Then once again, all three pairs of eyes were on Ally. Ally couldn't help but smile and said "BEST FRIENDS!" All four kids put their hands in the middle and yelled "1,2,3 BEST FRIENDS!"


	2. Team Austin

**HI GUYS! SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A SHORT STORY! I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG IT WILL BE, SO BE SURE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, IT'S MY FIRST STORY LIKE I'VE SAID. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! =]**

* * *

Ally remembers it like it was yesterday, the day when she met her best friends. A seating chart on the first day of kindergarten was all it took for her to meet the best friends anyone could ever have. Over the years, the four kids grew up together and stood by each other. The boys were very protective of the girls; little did the girls know was that the boys actually had a secret crush on them. Austin's crush on Ally was when he first set eyes on her when she played Ode To Joy on the piano on the first day of kindergarten. Dez started crushing on Trish when they were in the 4th grade; even though they were pretty mean to each other, he still had a crush on Trish. When high school came they all went to their first homecoming game and dance together, they aced all their classes together, walked at graduation together, and graduated as one of the top 5% of their class together. The four best friends were inseparable during high school, they were even known as "The Fantastic Four" among their classmates. But they just laughed at that, if anything, their name was "Team Austin".

While growing up Ally continued to play the piano; she even started to write her own songs. On her 7th birthday, Austin gave her a brown leather journal with the letter "A" outlined in rhinestones on the front cover of the journal. Since then, Ally used the journal as her diary and as her songbook. She kept her journal by her side all the time. She wrote everything in her journal from her inner thoughts to possible lyrics. Her dream was to become a famous songwriter and musician one day; but she knew she had to get over her stage fright first.

Austin continued to play the guitar as he got older, Ally even taught him to play the piano. Austin loved singing when he was younger and as he got older he wanted to become a singer and fulfill his dreams; a rockstar. But the one problem Austin had was that he couldn't write songs. But one day during 6th grade, Ally wrote a song and sang it to Austin. Austin was instantly blown away by Ally's voice; however Ally was too shy to perform in front of people except her family and best friends. So Austin being Austin, he grabbed Ally's book and looked at the lyrics. He looked at Ally and smiled and told her to play the song. While Ally was playing the piano, Austin sang the lyrics. And since then, Austin and Ally worked together. Ally being the songwriter and Austin being the singer.

Then there was Dez. Dez was a strange child while growing up, but that's what makes Dez special. He always made everyone laugh with the silly things he would do and say. Dez wasn't into instruments like Austin and Ally, he was into directing. He got his first video camera on Christmas when he was 9 years old from his parents. Dez loved being behind the camera and creating short scenes of everything. Wherever he went with his best friends, his handy camera was always there recording their memories. By 7th grade, he recorded Austin's first music video and posted it online. Because the music video was such a success, Dez became the director for all music videos for Austin.

And last but not least, there was Trish. While growing up Trish was the one who always had a job. She had a different job everyday because she hated being bossed around, if anything Trish was the boss of everything and everyone. But because of all her past jobs, her resume was at least 5 pages long. When Austin saw her resume, he knew she would be the perfect manager. And for once, being Austin's manager was the one job that Trish loved. One because she was her own boss and second because she gets to spend more time with her best friends. But even though she was Austin's manager, she still had different side jobs as well because, well, that's just Trish.

And that's how the team started. Ally being the songwriter, Dez as the director, Trish as the manager, and Austin as the singer. 7th grade was when it all started, 7th grade was the start for their dreams to come true, 7th grade was the year that Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish became "Team Austin".

* * *

**OPINIONS? PLEASE REVIEW. =]**


	3. Just Another Morning

**Sorry it was kind of short! Working on next chapter! =]**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"And that is how Team Austin started" I said while closing my journal. I laid back down on my bed thinking to myself how did I end up so lucky, where would I be right now if I didn't meet my best friends. They've been with me for 14 years of my life. I thought for a moment and quickly threw the thoughts out my head. "Obviously I would be that one shy girl who would be invisible to everyone and sitting by herself in school" I muttered to myself.

I finally managed to get up from my bed and by that I mean rolling on to the floor and stretching and still laying down on the floor for another 5 minutes. I grab my phone and check the time, 8:15am. I closed my eyes and pushed myself off the floor and dragged my self to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I finished curling my hair and put on my outfit, slipped on my bow ballet flats and finished off my look with a bit of eyeliner and lipgloss. I smiled at my reflection and walked back to my room and glanced at the clock, 9:15am. I grabbed my phone and my purse and walked downstairs and grabbed some breakfast before heading to Sonicboom.

Austin's P.O.V

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Dez said while opening the curtains to let the bright sun shine through. "Ahh it burns!" I said screaming and hid under my covers, "Dez! Close that thing! It's too early, why are you here anyways?" "Just wanted to see my best friend" Dez said grinning while snatching my blankets off my bed. "You know I love you and all bud but really?! It's 8:15!" I said while trying to hide from the sunlight. "Come on, up up now. Get ready so we can meet the girls at Sonicboom. Plus your mom made a stack of pancakes downstairs" Dez said. I thought for a moment when I heard him say the girls, I do love hanging out with the girls, especially Ally, she's so down to earth, so sweet, so adorable, so beautiful, I lov- whoa back up, did he just say a stack of pancakes is waiting for me downstairs?! I immediately jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Dez's P.O.V

"Plus your mom made a stack of pancakes downstairs", I told Austin who was struggling to hide from the sunlight. Finally when he stopped, I looked at him and he seem to be in his own little world. "Hm he must be thinking about Ally" I thought, I can't blame him, Ally is a really sweet girl, but my eyes are set on Trish. The way she yells at me, the way she insults me, the way she hurts me, she just so, Trish. I'm quickly snapped back into reality by Austin who ran past by me. I chuckled at the sight of my best friend running. Wait a minute, his mom also made me a stack of pancakes "Hey! Don't eat my stack of pancakes! Back away from my pancakes you monster!" I yelled while running downstairs to the kitchen.


	4. The Letters

**I don't own anything. =] **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Austin P.O.V

"Dez! Hurry up. I wanna go to Sonicboom already" I whined. Does he not know that Trish is going to be there too? I finished my pancakes within minutes, yeah I pretty much devoured my stack of pancakes, it was awesome.

By the time Dez got downstairs I was taking my last bite. "Dude, I'm almost done, I'm sorry I can't devour pancakes within minutes like a certain blonde. Go shower and get ready and let me be with my pancakes" he yelled from the kitchen.

I shook my head in dismay and walked into the kitchen and did a spin in front of him "I've been ready! See?" I pointed at my clothes. I threw on some black skinny jeans with a purple v neck shirt and a purple and white checkered button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Just hurry up dude" I told him and left the kitchen.

Dez's P.O.V

"Just hurry up dude" he said before he left the kitchen. That's just rude, here I am trying to finish my breakfast in peace and he tells me to hurry up, well then.

I finally finished my breakfast and went to the living room to find Austin lounging on the couch. "Alright dude, I'm ready, let's go!" I yelled at him. Austin jumped slightly and said "Finally! You take forever to eat." I just smirked at him and said "Whatever dude, just grab your keys so you can see your girl" and winked at him.

"Shut up" was all he said and grabbed his keys and headed to his car. I chuckled and followed him "Off to Sonicboom we go! Woo!"

Ally's P.O.V

Another day at Sonicboom, it's more busier than usual since it's summer now and all the teenagers hang out at the mall. It still feels unreal that I graduated high school last month, it's the beginning of July now.

In November of our senior year Austin, Dez, Trish, and I applied to colleges, but the one college we all hope to get accepted at is New York University. What's great about that college is that there are smaller colleges within that college, for instance there's the NYU Music Academy which Austin and I applied for, then there's the NYU Film and Arts that Dez applied for, and lastly there's the NYU Fashion Institute that Trish applied for.

It'd be amazing to go to college with them, actually, I don't think I could even survive college without them considering we have gone to school together ever since kindergarten.

"Where are those letters?! They should own their way by now, ugh. Why do they have to take forever to get here!" I yelled to myself.

"Blame Dez! He took his sweet time eating his breakfast." I turned around to see Austin glaring at Dez who is just smiling and waving back at Austin.

I smiled "My two favorite boys in the whole wide world" I thought.

Austin's P.O.V

"Why do they have to take forever to get here?!" I heard Ally scream. "Blame Dez! He took his sweet time eating his breakfast" I said while glaring at Dez who happens to be smiling and waving at him, I shook my head.

Ally turned around with a smile on her face, geez she's so beautiful I could stare at her all day. I probably was because the next she says is "Uh Austin? You okay? You're, um, kinda..like staring blankly at me?" Crap. Alright Austin act cool, "Uh yeah, sorry about that, like I said blame Dez."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I wasn't talking about you guys, I was talking about our letters from the colleges we applied to." Oh yeah, you see we all applied to colleges last November but we were all set on New York University since it had all our interests. I hope we all get accepted there.

"Don't worry Alls, I'm sure our acceptance letters are on their way right now!" I said happily. Ally smiled and said "I hope so."

Ally walked behind the counter and grabbed her songbook and started jotting things down. I couldn't help but smile because I was the one who gave her that journal on her 7th birthday. She never lets anyone touch that book, not even me, and I'm the one who gave it to her, but I still try. So I decided to sneak up behind Ally and see what she's writing.

Ally's P.O.V

I grabbed my book and started jotting some lyrics down, but I didn't like it, so I ended up just scratching it off. I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me closely, then I felt a warm air on my neck which sent shivers down my back, I snapped my book shut and turned around to find myself staring at Austin who was just a few inches away from my face.

I stared deep into his eyes, he is so dreamy and handsome, woah wait what? Did I just say Austin is dreamy and handsome? No, I can't, he's just my best friend.

_Right, don't deny it. You know you have feelings for him._

What? Who said that?

_Me. I'm your conscience. Anyways, you know you like Austin._

I do not! Now leave me alone!

_Oh sweetie, you're just in denial. And sorry can't leave, I'm part of you._

Ugh, I am not listening to you!

After bickering with my conscience, I focus back on Austin, who is still a few inches away from my face and staring at me. I was about to say 'Austin you okay?' but was interrupted by the doors swinging open. Both Austin and I jumped back away from each other.

Trish walks in and says "Guess who got a job at the post office? And guess who got their letters from New York University?"

My eyes go wide when I saw Trish holding up four white letters in her hand. The letters finally arrived. The letters that will either deny or accept us to our dream school.

"Oh no" was all I could say.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to leave your thoughts about it! Next chapter will come in about a week or two. I got finals coming up. =/ but hope you guys are enjoying this so far. **


	5. Letter Opening

**Enjoy! I don't own Austin and Ally. =]**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

No, no, no, no! Not the letters! Okay I know I said I wanted our acceptance letters earlier, but I was kidding! I don't want it! I don't know want to know. Why did Trish have to get a job at the post office?

"Uh hurray! Our letters…" I said. I fled for the practice room, but me being all clumsy, I tripped on the stairs and got a cut on my leg and it started bleeding. "Dang it" I said to myself. "Ally!" I heard Austin yell, but before he reached me, I got back up and limped up the stairs and into the practice room. "Well that was embarrassing" I said while I sat on the couch and looked at my leg.

Austin's P.O.V

Yes! The letters came; Ally's going to be so excited. I turned to her and instead of having a huge smile on her face, she looked worried, like really worried. "Uh hurray! Our letters…" she said and I just looked at her blankly. She should be excited; she's wanted our letters for some time now. But before I could say something she ran to the piano room, but not before falling on the stairs. I looked at her and I saw blood, my eyes went wide "Ally!" I ran towards her but she was already up and limped to the practice room. I let out a breath and shook my head and walked into the practice room. I saw her sitting on the couch looking at her leg. She had a pretty deep cut and blood kept dripping. She looked up at me and I gave her a sad smile and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I went back to the room and I saw Ally walking to the piano.

"No! You, sit down on that couch now" I told her.

"But I just wanted to-" I cut her off.

"I said no, sit." I said and pointed to the couch.

"But…"

"Ally, sit" I said firmly.

"Fine" she said and walked, or well limped, to the couch. I ended up carrying her in my arms and sat her down on the couch.

"Now, want to tell me why you ran off like that? You were yelling in the store not too long ago asking where our letters are. And now that the letters are here you don't want them." I said while cleaning up her cut. I was cleaning up her cut with a cotton ball soaked with some alcohol and she winced a few times, I felt bad. So every time she winced I pulled the cotton ball out and blew on the cut to shake off the sting and she smiled.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin can be bossy sometimes; I mean he just made me sit back on the couch when I just wanted to play the piano. I sat back on the couch and Austin kneeled in front of me and started cleaning my cut with the death ball of alcohol, which is definitely not my favorite. Every time it stung I winced and then he would stop and blow on my cut, that helped the sting go away. Austin's really sweet and thoughtful; I smiled at him.

"Um, I don't know. I change my mind, I don't want those letters. Go take them back", I told him and looked away. I heard Austin chuckle and I turned back to him, "what?"

"Nothing Alls, I just find it funny how earlier you wanted them to come and now you want me to take them back" he said.

"I'm just nervous Austin. What if I don't get accepted?" I said and looked down.

"Hey" he lifted my chin up "Hey, look at me" he said softly. I slowly made eye contact with him and when our eyes locked he said "Ally, if they didn't accept you, then they just lost the most amazing, talented, smart songwriter I know. But I know you got accepted Ally, I just know it. Don't worry okay? Nothing to be nervous about; I'll be right by your side when you open your acceptance letter. Smile for me please? I hate seeing you down."

When I heard Austin say that, I started to get butterflies in my stomach, Austin is so sweet. He knows exactly what to say and how to make me feel better. I looked into his eyes and smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Austin. You're the best" I whispered to him. He smiled back.

He grabbed a red band-aid from the first aid kit and put it on my cut and said "There! Good as new." I smiled at him and said "Thanks Austin." "Anything for you Alls", he said and smiled.

"So ready to open those letters?" he said while getting up and holding out his hand.

Am I ready? No, no I am not. Austin made me feel better about them, but no, I don't want to open it. I am just going to sit on this couch and pretend like those letters don't exist, I mean, what letters? There are none. I smiled to myself.

_Oh stop pretending, you know that your letter is downstairs waiting for you._

No they are not! They don't exist, now go away!

_Just go downstairs, I mean look, Austin is holding his hand out, it'll give you an excuse to hold his hand._

Shut up! I am not listening to you.

_You know you want to hold his hand and to open your letter._

_What's the worst that could happen if you open your letter? Besides the fact that your best friends could have been accepted and you were rejected admission, leaving you behind all by yourself in Miami while they are at New York University._

You know, as my conscience, you are definitely not helping!

I looked up at Austin who was just smiling at me holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and said "Yeah, I'm ready." And we walked downstairs back to Trish and Dez.

Austin's P.O.V

I was jumping up and down in my head when Ally grabbed my hand. At first I thought she wasn't going to, but she did! Yes! So we walked downstairs to where Trish and Dez. They were talking to each other and I noticed Trish still had the letters in her hand, unopened. "Hey guys, lets open them!" I said and pointed at the letters in Trish's hand. They both smiled and I turned to Ally, who was smiling, but I knew it was fake; I gave her a small smile.

Trish handed our letters to us and Dez was the first one to open his letter. I waited for like a decade; okay not really, maybe a minute for Dez's answer. Oh my god, first he takes forever to eat breakfast and now he takes forever to read his letter. He just needs to read the first word of the letter to find out his answer if he got accepted or not. "Dez! Well?" "Oh right! Sorry, I got distracted with the school logo, it's so pretty" he said. I just glared back at him. "Woo hoo! I'm going to NYU!" he yelled. "Awesome!" I said and gave him a high five.

Trish opened her letter like a maniac; she even almost ripped the actual letter. The next thing I know she was screaming. "Ah Trish! What?" I yelled at her. "Sorry sorry. But you are now looking at your new Fashion Designer" she said and posed. I laughed and said "Way to go Trish!"

I looked at Ally and gave her a "want to go next" look but she shook her head no. I nodded and opened my letter. I started to feel a little nervous, but I took a deep breath and opened the letter. First thing I noticed was the school logo. Hm, Dez was right, it is pretty. "Dang it Austin, read the letter!" I said to myself. I read the first "Congratulations…" I got accepted! I had a huge smile on my face and looked up at everyone "Yes! I got accepted!" They all cheered and Ally gave me a hug and smiled. "Alright Ally, your turn. And don't worry; I'll be right by your side."

Ally's P.O.V

I'm so happy for everyone, they all got accepted! But now it's my turn. No, I can't, I won't. "I'll be right by your side" I heard Austin say. I smiled back at him and nodded.

Okay, this is it Ally. You can do this. I slowly opened my letter and I read the first line.

I looked up at Trish, then Dez, then Austin.

"Well?" Austin said looking very hopeful.

I looked back down at my letter and said "I...um…I"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Can't wait for the next chapter! Hope to write it soon! So glad to be back writing. =] **

**Remember to leave your opinions!**


	6. The News

**Sorry it's been a while! Kinda had writer's block _ but hope you still enjoyed this chapter! =] and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I just read. Like really?

"ALLY!" my best friends all screamed at me.

"Oh right, sorry! So I…" I started.

"God dang it Ally Marie Dawson, I will take that letter away from you if you do not tell me what it says! You're killing me!" I heard Austin yell.

"No, you can't die! Who's going to be my music buddy then at N.Y.U.?" I said while giving him a puppy face look.

Austin's eyes went wide then a huge grin broke into his face "YES!" He picked me up and spun me around. "Austin!" I said laughing, "Put me down". He laughed and put me down.

"I got in you guys! I got accepted! We're all going to N.Y.U.!" I said while we did a group hug.

After our little celebration of getting accepted to N.Y.U., Trish and Dez left Sonicboom to get some food since we were all hungry, so it was just Austin and I.

I was still overwhelmed with the news that I was attending N.Y.U. with my best friends. I mean I'll be able to do what I love to do, sing, write music, and be with my best friends. I can't believe it and school starts in two months! Oh crap! Two months?!

"AUSTIN!" I yelled at Austin who was upstairs in the practice room.

"What what?! Who died?! Are you hurt? What's wrong?!" Austin said panicking while trying to catch his breath.

"Chill Aus" I chuckled, "Nothing's wrong I'm fine" I told him and he let out a breath.

"Geez Ally, give me a heart attack why don't you?" he said while shaking his head, I laughed.

"Sorry Austin, but I just realized that school starts in two months and we need to get school supplies, figure out where are we going to stay, like are we dorming or are we getting apartments close to campus, we need to get new furniture, new clothes since its New York and we live in Miami, I mean two completely different weathers, we need-"I was cut off by Austin.

"Ally, breath okay? Breath, you're turning blue" he said. So I did and breathed in as much as I could and let it out.

"Sorry Austin, you know how I get" I said.

"It's all good and don't worry about that okay? We'll talk when Trish and Dez are back" he said smiling.

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally really needs to learn how to breath while talking I said to myself. But I do understand what she's saying. There are a lot of things that needs to be done and there's so little time. Two months seem pretty long, but actually, it goes by really fast.

Soon the doors burst opened. Trish and Dez came back from getting food.

Trish came inside and leaned on the counter and said "I am never going to get food with him again!" she yelled.

"Well I am never going to get food with her again!" Dez yelled while holding all the food in his hand.

I glared at them and shook my head "What happened this time?" I asked.

"Well freckle boy here wouldn't make up his mind on what he wanted. I mean, they only had such a wide variety to choose from, a hamburger or a cheeseburger!" she yelled. I noticed her sarcasm and chuckled.

"It's not my fault, you know I'm indecisive. Plus they had regular fries and curly fries. I didn't know if I wanted some sword looking fries or bouncy fries."Dez whined.

"You guys are impossible" I said laughing.

Trish went to the practice room to get Ally.

"I just love getting on her nerves" Dez said.

"I'm sure you do buddy" I said smiling. Only Dez would love to get on somebody's nerves, especially Trish, I smirked.

Once everyone was downstairs, we started eating.

Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey guys" I said. They all looked up at me.

"So Ally was thinking earlier about school and stuff, and she came across the subject of where to live, like on campus or off campus." I started; they just nodded and continued eating.

"Well I was thinking, why not live in apartments together! Like Ally and Trish and then Dez and I, we could be neighbors!" I said smiling.

They all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" I asked still smiling.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and leave opinions and such! Hope it wasn't too bad. And hope you still liked it! **

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews so far! =]**


End file.
